Ame perdue
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Drago se retrouve transformé en fantôme alors que la guerre se termine. Il trouve de l'aide dans une personne en qu'il ne pensait pas compter. Sa vie et celles d'autres élèves se trouverons changées à tout jamais. DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, je suis de retour !**_

_**Bon, je vais reposter sur en espérant que je n'ai pas d'autres mauvaises surprises...**_

_**voici une nouvelle fic que je poste aussi sur manyfic.**_

_**bisous**_

_**Âme perdue**_

Chapitre 1

La guerre était à son summum. La bataille de Poudlard faisait rage depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait vu les statues du château s'animer pour défendre l'école et ses élèves. Les fidèles du mage noir subissaient de nombreuses pertes. Il savait que la fin était proche, que sa famille s'était engagée dans le mauvais camp. Lui préférait rester discret après avoir échappé des flammes dans la salle sur demande. Il avait trouvé le coin parfait pour rester caché, tout près des serres de botaniques. Pourtant, sur que qui-vive, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il leva lentement la tête pour apercevoir les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient rapidement vers lui. C'étaient deux adolescents, deux de ses camarades de classes. Rassuré, il sortit de sa cachette et ne comprit que trop tard qu'ils le cherchaient, non pas pour l'aider mais pour lui nuire. Plusieurs faisceaux verts fusèrent dans sa direction. Il se mit alors à courir. Il y avait un escalier tout près des serres et qui menaient vers le hangar où étaient entreposées les barges de première année. Son idée, fuir vers le lac. C'était un sportif, courir était son unique chance contre ses deux adversaires. Pourtant, alors qu'il était presque arrivé près de l'entrepôt, il glissa. Le sol humide l'avait trahit. Il sentit son corps partir vers l'avant et rouler contre la vingtaine de marche qu'il restait. Son corps finit sa course dans une vieille barge, dont le fond était rempli d'eau gelée. Sa chute lui fit perdre connaissance alors que ses deux assaillants s'avancèrent prudemment.

**« -Il est mort ?**

**-Après une chute pareille, ça serait un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Allez, on se casse d'ici... le temps qu'ils retrouvent son corps, les bestioles de la forêt l'auront déjà bouffé. »**

Alors que les deux adolescents retournèrent vers le château, une sensation de froid envahit le corps du jeune fuyard. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger pourtant il eut l'impression de se soulever. Quand il put enfin ouvrir ses paupières, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit crier d'effroi. Il se voyait lui-même, allongé dans la barge, pâle et immobile. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'eau rougit par son propre sang. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête mais un seul mot revenait sans cesse : « fantôme ».

Il resta un long moment près de son corps inerte. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Devait-il retourner vers le château ou rester près de son enveloppe charnelle ? Le fantôme de l'adolescent finit par se décider et flotta lentement vers son ancienne école. Il avançait parmi les vivants mais personnes ne sembla apercevoir sa silhouette transparente. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol. Certains cadavres n'étaient que des corps inertes alors que d'autres, comme lui, avaient leurs âmes coincées dans le monde des vivants. Parmi ces fantômes, il reconnut l'un des fameux jumeaux Weasley. Celui-ci, contrairement aux autres qui semblaient être agars, se battait férocement contre des mangemorts. L'adolescent roux envoyait valser de nombreux sorciers mais s'arrêta subitement. Se sentant observer, il se tourna et vit à son tour le fantôme blond.

**« -Bah mince alors ! Toi aussi tu es mort ?! Merde, la boutique vient de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs clients...**

**-Weasley, je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment pour ça...**

**-J'essayais de te détendre, tu es tout figé. Ca va ?**

**-Comme un gars de dix sept ans qui vient de se faire tuer par des apprentis mangemorts.**

**-Très ironique, Malefoy. Tu devrais plutôt m'aider à protéger les élèves.**

**-Comment ? »**

Le fantôme roux fut surpris par la question du blond. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait favorable à une telle idée. Pourtant, il remarqua dans les prunelles translucides du blond une lueur qui appelait à la vengeance. Le fantôme roux lui expliqua alors qu'il suffisait de se concentrer suffisamment et de faire un mouvement du bras comme si on lançait furieusement une balle. Après deux essais, Malefoy réussit à abattre deux mangemorts. Alors que Weasley n'arrivait qu'à les assommer, Malefoy, lui, les tua sur le coup. La magie que son fantôme dégageait semblait bien plus puissante que celles des autres fantômes.

**« -Comment tu as fait ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si une vague de magie avait traversé mon bras.**

**-Bizarre ton truc...**

**-On devrait se séparer. Va aider à l'intérieur, je reste dans la cours.**

**-Okay. Au fait, si tu vois mon frère, Georges, essaye de le protéger.»**

Le fantôme de Fred Weasley s'éclipsa ensuite alors que Malefoy se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cours. De nombreux mangemorts et lycanthropes tombèrent sur son passage. Le regard du fantôme fut ensuite attiré par un duel qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres. Harry Potter et le Mage Noir se battait férocement. Le jeune défunt s'avança lentement et aperçut une troisième silhouette, vêtue d'une longue cape noire. Capuche sur la tête, Malefoy n'arriva pas à voir son visage mais il comprit rapidement que personne à part lui ne la voyait.

**« -Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Tu sais très bien qui je suis... » déclara la silhouette, dégageant une onde froide**

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ?**

**-J'attends que l'un d'eux meurt. Mais tu peux aider l'un d'entre eux... après tout, tu portes la mort mais aussi encore de la vie. »**

Malefoy ne comprit pas ce que la silhouette voulait dire. Son regard se porta ensuite sur les deux sorciers. Le Mage Noir lança alors un sortilège de mort que son jeune adversaire réussit miraculeusement à contrer avec un simple sort de désarmement. La lueur verte du sort ricocha et se dirigea vers les airs. Le fantôme comprit alors ce que l'autre être insinuait. Il dirigea sa main vers le sortilège et se concentra sur la direction que ce dernier devait prendre. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit comme une vague de magie traverser son bras. D'un mouvement brusque, il réussit à dévier la trajectoire du faisceau vert afin qu'il frappe le corps du Mage Noir.

Les deux duellistes s'effondrèrent, l'un emporté par la mort, l'autre par la fatigue. La silhouette disparut alors que le fantôme s'avançait lentement vers le héros de cette guerre. Le fantôme blond s'assura que le griffondor allait bien puis il alla vers le château. Sur le perron, le fantôme blond croisa le fantôme du jumeau Weasley, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« -C'était cool ce que tu as fait pour Harry.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait.**

**-Où vas-tu ?**

**- Dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas besoin de voir tout ça...**

**-Alors à plus tard ! »**

Le jeune Malefoy soupira avant de disparaître vers les cachots.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, les nombreux morts avaient été portés jusque dans la Grande Salle. Ceux des mangemorts avaient vite été transportés ailleurs alors que les familles se recueillaient auprès des corps des pensionnaires du château et des habitants de Prés-Au-Lard. Harry Potter s'était remis de son duel grâce à quelques potions de l'infirmière de l'école. Il se tenait auprès de sa famille d'adoption, les Weasley, qui pleuraient la perte d'un de leurs fils, Fred Weasley. Il était peiné de cette mort tragique, pourtant il ne cessait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à ce sort qui changea brutalement de direction pour abattre Voldemort. Plongé dans ses pensées, son regard se porta tout autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il vit le spectre de Fred lui faire signe de venir le rejoindre discrètement. Harry ne se fit pas prier, surpris de voir le fantôme de son ami. Il rejoignit le fantôme près du grand escalier, à l'abri des regards.

**« -Salut, Harry. Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Ca va aller, mais toi...**

**-T'inquiètes, je vais très bien ! C'est plutôt cool d'être un fantôme.**

**-Mais ta famille, ils doivent savoir que tu es comme ça.**

**-Non, je vais pas tarder à partir.**

**-Partir ?**

**-Oui, passer de l'autre côté quoi ! Faut juste que je te dise un truc.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Il y a un fantôme que tu dois aider. C'est lui qui a changé la direction du sort de Voldy.**

**-Dis-moi son nom ! »** s'exclama Harry.

**« -Drago Malefoy.**

**-Malefoy ?**

**-Ouais, il n'est pas un fantôme comme les autres... sa magie est bien plus puissante. Il faut que tu l'aides.**

**-Si tu me dis que Malefoy est celui qui m'a permis de mettre fin à tout ça alors je l'aiderais.**

**-Merci, Harry ! Drago m'a dit qu'il se trouverait dans sa chambre. En tant que fantôme, il ne pourra pas quitter le château. Moi, je dois y aller. Dis à tout le monde que je les aime ! »**

Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry regarda Fred disparaître dans un halo de lumière. Quelque chose lui disait que le jumeau venait bel et bien de passer dans « l'au-delà ». Harry se dirigea alors vers l'entrée des cachots, où se trouvait le dortoir des Serpentards. Il avait entendu le professeur McGonagall dire que les dortoirs n'étaient plus bloqués par des mots de passe. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à entrer dans la salle commune. La pièce était devenue le refuge de nombreux enfants, de première et deuxième année. Il demanda à l'un deux où se trouvait la chambre de Malefoy. Une fille aux cheveux bruns lui montra du doigt une porte en ébène.

La chambre était celle d'un préfet, grande, spacieuse, confortable. La pièce était déserte. Pourtant l'ambiance était pesante. Harry se sentait observé. Il fit quelque pas dans la chambre et s'avança vers le lit.

**« -Malefoy, tu es là ? J'ai parlé avec Fred Weasley... je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. »** La voix d'Harry était calme mais seul le silence lui répondit. Patient, il s'assit sur le matelas.** « Fred m'a fait promettre de t'aider. Il m'a avoué que c'était toi qui as dévié le sortilège de Voldemort. Malefoy, s'il te plaît, montre-toi.**

**-Et que vas-tu faire, Potter ? » **demanda le fantôme blond, en traversant un mur. **« Je suis mort, qu'est-ce que tu peux en faire ?**

**-Je... je sais pas. Fred m'a dit que ta magie était plus puissante que les autres. Tu sais pourquoi tu es encore ici ? Normalement, les fantômes choisissent de rester sur terre ou pas.**

**-Je n'ai rien choisit.**

**-Alors, je peux sans doute t'aider à comprendre pourquoi tu es ici. Je pourrais trouver tes parents, tu ne serais pas seul...**

**-Oui, va infliger à mes parents la mort de leur unique enfant. »** ironisa le fantôme en se tournant vers l'unique fenêtre magique de la chambre.

**« -On pourrait au moins les aider dans leur deuil, je n'ai pas vu ton corps dans la Grande Salle...**

**-Parce qu'il n'y est pas.**

**-Où... Où es-tu mort, Malefoy ?**

**-Dans une vieille barge, près du hangar à bateau. » **indiqua le fantôme, dans un soupire.

Harry se leva alors en s'exclamant qu'ils devaient y aller tout de suite mais Malefoy refusa d'un simple et lent signe de tête. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fermer les yeux et ne plus être dans cette chambre, dans ce château, dans ce monde. Il entendit la porte se fermait après le départ du jeune griffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoila,

j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus, le cinquième est en cours d'écriture...

bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Harry marcha rapidement jusqu'au perron où il rencontra plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione était parmi eux et lui demanda où il allait d'un pas si décidé. Le jeune sorcier lui expliqua alors tout ce qui venait de se passer, la discussion avec Fred, les paroles de Malefoy et la recherche de son corps. Le groupe décida alors d'accompagner Harry dans sa recherche. Ils étaient cinq à partir vers l'entrepôt nautique du château.

La nuit étant tombée depuis plusieurs heures, la recherche fut laborieuse mais l'un des sorciers cria après une dizaine de minutes de recherche. Harry se précipita alors et se figea en voyant le corps de son ancien rival. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, la tête posée sur le côté, les bras écartés, la jambe droite ouverte après une vilaine fracture. Un autre membre de l'Ordre s'approcha avec précaution.

Harry l'observa sortir sa baguette et la passer doucement sur le corps inerte. La lueur présente au bout de la baguette changea plusieurs fois de couleur, du rouge, du jaune, du vert, du blanc. Arrivé près du cœur, le sorcier hésita puis rangea rapidement sa baguette, posant ses doigts fébriles sur le cou de Malefoy.

**« -Ce n'est pas possible...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Tu as bien dit que tu avais parlé au fantôme de ce garçon ?**

**-Oui, je l'ai vu comme je vous vois.**

**-Son cœur bat encore, faiblement, mais il bat. On doit le ramener à l'école. »**

Les sorciers s'affairèrent alors à porter délicatement le corps. Hermione les regarda faire et ferma la marche. Tandis que les autres remontaient les marches vers le château, elle s'arrêta un instant, se sentant observée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant d'apercevoir la silhouette argentée d'un fantôme. Elle crut reconnaître l'ancien serpentard mais il disparut avant qu'elle en soit formelle.

On emmena le corps du jeune Malefoy dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie. En entendant le récit d'Harry et du second sorcier, l'infirmière Pomfresh se précipita pour ausculter l'adolescent blond. Après plusieurs minutes, elle fit signe à plusieurs autres médicomages de la rejoindre. Ils échangèrent des murmures avant qu'ils partent hors de la pièce. Ils revinrent quelques instants après, avec des machines moldues. Harry et Hermione les regardèrent brancher Malefoy à une perfusion et à un respirateur mécanique.

**« -Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des potions ?**

**-C'est un cas extrêmement rare mais pas inconnu... Harry, savez-vous où est le « fantôme » de Drago ?**

**-Je... il est près de la porte. »** indiqua le griffondor, heureux que Malefoy ait quitté sa chambre.

Le fantôme de Drago apparut alors aux yeux de tous. Il s'approcha, suspicieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les médicomages avait fait « ça » à son cadavre.

**« -Bien, je vais vous expliquer ce que l'on sait. La bonne nouvelle est que tu n'es pas mort, Drago. Mais la mauvaise est que nous ne savons pas comment te soigner. On va quand même tout faire pour te remettre dans ton corps.**

**-Je suis un fantôme mais pas mort ?**

**-Non... les égyptiens pensaient que l'âme immortelle quittait le corps mortel qu'après la mort. Pour que l'âme soit conservée, il fallait que le corps conserve son apparence. D'où la création des momies.**

**-Des momies ? Ça ne me dit pas ce que je vis... »** s'impatienta le fantôme, ou plutôt l'âme.

**« -Il se trouve que les médicomages connaissent ce phénomène depuis des millénaires. Le problème est qu'à l'époque, personne ne savait comment maintenir le corps en vie : le cœur battait, les poumons respiraient mais sans nourriture ni eau... ils mourraient et leurs âmes aussi. C'est pourquoi on t'a branché à ces machines moldues. Ton corps a beaucoup souffert, il semblerait que ton âme ait quitté ton corps, pensant que tu étais mort. Mais elle s'est trompée et te voilà coincé.**

**-C'est... génial... enfin, je veux dire... Malefoy n'est pas mort, on trouve un moyen de l'aider et tout redeviens comme avant pour lui. »** tenta de positiver Harry.

Le fantôme ne dit rien, il s'approcha de son corps et le regarda, silencieux. C'est vrai, il n'était pas mort mais son état n'était pas non plus des plus extra. Et puis, s'il survivait et retrouverait son corps, il risquait de se retrouver à Azkaban. Et ses parents, qu'allaient-ils dire de tout cela. C'est alors qu'il tilta. Le fantôme se tourna vers les sorciers en demandant s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de ses parents. Ils échangèrent des regards avant que l'infirmière prenne la parole. Elle annonça d'une voix douce que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas survécu à la bataille. La peine passa un court instant sur le visage pâle du fantôme avant qu'il ne retrouve son masque inexpressif. Triste pour lui, Hermione se proposa pour retrouver son père.

Une heure passa. Le fantôme de Drago était resté près de son corps, silencieux, presque serein avant de s'éloigner vers un coin plus sombre. Harry avait préféré rester auprès de lui, la chambre dans laquelle Pomfresh avait installé Malefoy était calme. Il somnolait quelque peu quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Lucius Malefoy se précipita vers le lit d'hôpital, son visage pâle trahissait son inquiétude. Il passa devant Harry sans même le voir, allant caresser les cheveux blonds de son fils.

**« -Mon enfant... que t'ont-ils fait ? Oh Drago... la perte de ta mère n'était-t-elle pas suffisante ? **

**-Monsieur Malefoy ?**

**-Qu'avez-vous Potter ? Vous admirez la chute de ma famille ?**

**-Non !**

**-Vous l'avez tué ?! Vous avez toujours souhaité notre perte...**

**-Non ! »** s'offusqua Harry. **« Je n'ai rien fait à votre fils. Il n'est pas mort, juste dans le coma.**

**-Vous mentez.**

**-Il dit la vérité, Père. »**

L'âme de Drago s'avança vers son père. Celui-ci voulut l'enlacer mais ses bras traversèrent le fantôme.

**« -Je suis si désolé, Père. **

**-Mon fils... mon enfant... » **se mit à sangloter l'aristocrate en tentant de toucher son fils.

Lucius Malefoy s'effondra contre le lit de son fils. Son masque froid brisé, il pleurait, abattu par la mort de sa femme et la condition de son fils. Le noble et fier Lucius Malefoy n'était plus qu'un père de famille meurtri. Drago fit un pas en avant puis tendit un bras vers son père. Une fois encore, sa main traversa la peau de son père. Le fantôme leva alors les yeux vers son ancien rival. Harry comprit immédiatement le message. Il se leva lentement et vient enlacer l'adulte pour le réconforter.

**« -Ça va aller, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai promis à votre fils de l'aider.**

**-Comment ?**

**-D'abord en faisant en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien à tous les deux. Je demanderais à Pomfresh de vous faire installer un lit ici, vous serez avec Drago...**

**-Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Potter ? Pourquoi nous aider, après le mal que l'on vous a fait ?**

**-Parce que personne ne mérite ce que Drago subit. Et il... c'est grâce à lui si Voldemort ne peut plus faire de mal à personne... »**

Le père de Drago hocha la tête et se reprit. Il se releva avant de faire face à son fils. Les deux Malefoy échangèrent un regard. Le fantôme baissa les yeux devant son père mais celui-ci ne le réprimanda pas, bien au contraire, il le félicita. Le professeur Mcgonagall entra alors dans la pièce. Lucius Malefoy retrouva son masque de froideur alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le jeune griffondor.

**« -Harry. Les Aurors souhaitent emmener monsieur Malefoy tout de suite au ministère. Ils ont finit de sécuriser le sous-sol des cellules.**

**-On peut pas les laisser faire ça ! Drago a besoin de son père.**

**-Je sais bien mais ils font la sourde oreille. Je ne sais plus quoi leur dire pour donner du temps aux Malefoy...**

**-Dites-leurs que Drago Malefoy est autant le héros de cette guerre que moi, expliquez leur la vérité. Il m'a plus qu'aider ! Je peux me porter garant de son père, je refuse de les séparer dans une telle circonstance. »**

La directrice hocha la tête avant de tourner des talons et s'en aller. Une fois la porte refermée, l'adulte se détendit et retourna vers le corps de son fils. Harry le regarda caresser tendrement la joue de son fils. Celui-ci, transformé en fantôme, se racla la gorge avant de se plaindre de ce comportement. Selon lui, son père se devait de ne pas avoir ce genre de comportement devant Harry. Le brun vit alors pour la première fois Lucius Malefoy sourire.

**« -Tu es sûrement tout ce qu'il me reste. Je crois que Potter a compris que nous ne sommes pas ces monstres de glaces que nous avons tant montré.**

**-Vous aimez votre fils, je ne le pensais pas. Je croyais que vous étiez tout le temps froid et distant entre vous. Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre autant, Malefoy. J'aurais aimé que mon père prenne autant soin de moi...**

**-Il aurait été fier de vous, Potter. Vous êtes devenus un jeune homme exceptionnel.**

**-Et voilà, mon père fait dans le mélodrame. Je ne sais pas vous mais je vais faire un tour.**

**-Où vas-tu comme ça ? »** questionna son père.

**« -Hanté un peu ces vieux murs, mon corps ne va pas prendre la poudre d'escampette donc autant ne pas moisir ici. Vous devriez penser à prendre un bon repas et une douche surtout. Ma chambre est libre, père. Tu n'as qu'à l'occuper. »**

Drago traversa le mur et laissa alors son père et son ancien rival seuls. Il avait raison, tous deux avaient besoin de se laver et de manger un peu. Harry proposa à Lucius Malefoy de l'accompagner jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Celui-ci accepta et ils sortirent de la chambre. Le calme était revenu dans le château. Les blessés et les familles avaient été transférés à Saint Mangouste ou étaient repartis chez eux. Il ne restait plus que quelques étudiants et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, le calme ambiant dans tout le château différait du brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle commune des Verts et Argents. Les étudiants se disputaient. Agacé par un tel chaos dans son ancienne salle commune, Lucius Malefoy se plaça près du groupe le plus bruyant et cria un « silence » fort et clair. Tous se turent alors et se tournèrent vers l'adulte.

**« -Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, par Salazar ?**

**-Les grands se fâchent pour savoir comment on doit se comporter avec les autres.**

**-Certains disent qu'on doit faire profil bas et redorer notre blason, mais d'autres disent qu'on sera toujours vu comme les méchants. »** expliquèrent deux jumelles, de onze ans.

**« -Soit, ceux qui ont et veulent toujours supporter le Seigneur des ténèbres savent comment quitter cette école. Les autres, vous avez grandement raison. Vous êtes que des enfants, vous n'avez fait que suivre les traces des anciens serpentards. Dès demain, vous aiderez les autres maisons à se reconstruire. Gemma ?**

**-Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ? »** une jeune femme au long cheveux noirs sortit de la foule, c'était l'ancienne préfète de Serpentard.

**« -Je compte sur vous pour faire régner l'ordre dans notre maison. Notre très cher Severus nous ayant quitté, je compte bien reprendre les rênes.**

**-Excellente idée, Monsieur Malefoy. »** affirma Gemma, très respectueuse.

Lucius alla ensuite dans la salle de bain des préfets. Harry resta donc seul jusqu'à ce que Gemma s'approche de lui. Elle avait le même âge que Percy Weasley. C'était vraiment une très jolie fille, pleine de grâce et digne de la noblesse sorcière.

**« -Salut, Harry. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour Drago. J'espère qu'il va bien...**

**-Il relativise, il hante le château en ce moment même.**

**-Je pourrais te demander une faveur ?**

**-Vas-y.**

**-Tu pourrais rester cette nuit ? Les plus jeunes ont besoin de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres... comme ces mangemorts. »**

Harry accepta et Gemma lui indiqua son ancienne chambre. Elle avait sa propre salle de bain et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans la grande douche à l'italienne qui faisait tout le mur. Un elfe passa déposer une pile de vêtement sur le bord du lavabo. Après vingt minutes sous le jet d'eau, Harry retourna dans la salle commune. Là, un groupe d'enfants s'était rassemblé autour de Lucius Malefoy et Gemma.

**« -Les enfants sont prêts pour aller manger.**

**-Alors, allons remplir notre estomac. »**

Le groupe suivit Harry et sortit des cachots pour rejoindre la grande salle. La pièce n'était plus le point de rassemblement des blessés mais les dégâts étaient encore bien visibles. Seule une des quatre tables avait été installée. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de places. Le silence tomba dans la salle lorsque les serpentards entrèrent. Une tête rousse se leva et Ginny Weasley marcha droit vers son ancien petit-ami.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Ce sont des mangemorts... Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend de traîner avec le père de Malefoy ?**

**-Drago m'a aidé pendant la bataille, je l'aide en retour. Pour les serpentards, ce sont des élèves comme nous.**

**-Mais ce sont des traîtres ! Malefoy et ces enfoirés devraient tous être morts !»**

Harry fut blessé par de tels propos, il n'imaginait pas la haine que les autres pouvait avoir contre de simples serpentards. Mais alors que ces paroles résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, la nourriture posée sur la table se mit à exploser. Drago apparut alors derrière Ginny, furieux. Une vague de froid envahit la salle alors que le fantôme s'avançait vers la rouquine.

**« -Pourrais-tu répéter ? Sans moi, tu serais morte comme tous les traîtres à leur sang... ou bien, tu serais devenue la pute d'un mangemort.**

**-Jamais, je ne suis pas une pute !**

**-Ah ouais ? Je sais pas pour les autres mais moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que la dernière d'une grande famille pauvre tombe amoureuse du richissime héros... non, je ne dirais pas pute finalement mais peut être bien profiteuse ? »**

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. Fier de son effet, Drago rejoignit le reste des serpentards. De nombreux première année l'entourèrent, heureux de voir leur prince. Le fantôme annonça qu'il connaissait un meilleur endroit pour dîner. Il les emmena alors au troisième étage, devant une statue de pégase. Il demanda à un enfant de caresser le museau de la statue, l'instant suivant le piédestal du pégase recula et ouvrit un passage sur un escalier descendant. Le passage menait l'étage au-dessous, dans une salle à manger privée. L'un des murs, en face de la grande table à manger, était orné par une gigantesque cheminée où étaient représentés le blason de Griffondor et de Serpentard, côte à côte.

**« -Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il semblerait que cette pièce était utilisé par Godric et Salazar. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a expliqué la Dame grise. Bon appétit. »**

Tous s'attablèrent alors, affamés. Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Harry découvrit ainsi que les verts et argent se cachaient sous un masque de froideur pour ne pas révéler leur véritable personnalité, sensible et loyale envers leurs frères.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ola que tal ?**_

_**Voilà le chap 3, je bosse encore sur le chap 5, que je devrais poster dimanche au plus tard (ma beta d'amour entend mon désespoir... vu que lundi je repars en mer... Oui Oui, je suis un(e) marin(ette))**_

_**Que de rebondissement pour les prochains chapitres !**_

_**XO XO**_

Chapitre 3

Harry se réveilla dans l'ancien lit de Gemma, cette dernière préférant dormir dans la salle commune avec certains élèves quelque peu traumatisés par la bataille. Drago était « assis » sur le bureau et regardait l'ancien griffondor d'un air amusé. Harry ajusta ses lunettes en lui demandant ce qui pouvait le faire sourire.

**« -C'est la première fois que je te vois sans lunettes... j'ai faillit te trouver « mignon » jusqu'à ce que je vois cette adorable filet de bave sur le coin de ta bouche.**

**-Hahaha...**

**-Le mythe du parfait sauveur vient de se briser sous mes pauvres yeux fantomatiques. »** ironisa le sang-pur.

Un coussin vola et le traversa alors qu'il ricanait. Harry finit aussi par rire, l'ambiance entre eux deux s'était bien améliorée malgré la situation dramatique que le blond vivait. Harry passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le griffondor se rendit compte qu'il était dix heures passé. Il était bien trop tard pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Réalisant lui aussi l'heure qu'il était, Drago se redressa et proposa d'aller lui-même chercher un elfe pour qu'on lui prépare de quoi manger. Après tout, il n'avait plus que cela à faire : vagabonder dans le château et attendre que quelqu'un trouve une solution à son problème.

**« -Si ça ne te gêne pas de me trouver de quoi remplir mon estomac... je pensais aller à la bibliothèque pour voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose sur ta situation.**

**-On peut faire ça. Gemma et père sont déjà là-bas.**

**-Okay, je file à la bibliothèque alors. »**

Harry sortit de la chambre alors que la silhouette transparente de Drago traversait un mur de la pièce. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry retrouva plusieurs étudiants de première et deuxième année. Tous étaient regroupés dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient nerveusement. Le jeune sorcier fut surpris par le malaise ambiant qui se dégageait dans toute la salle. Il s'approcha un peu alors qu'un adolescent alla à sa rencontre. C'était Théodore Nott, un serpentard du même âge qu'Harry. Sa silhouette filiforme s'arrêta tout près du griffondor. Harry remarqua alors que le serpentard ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

**« -Salut, Nott. Ca va ?**

**-Bonjour, Potter. Tu devrais t'en aller, tu n'as pas ta place ici.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'étais pas là hier, les autres serpentard m'ont invité à rester ici.**

**-Tu n'as pas ta place ici, retourne auprès de tes amis, de ta fiancée. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. »** répéta l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

De plus en plus surpris, Harry ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la salle des serpentards. Il remonta vers l'escalier principal puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, il vit que même les étages supérieurs du château avaient été endommagés. La grande pièce utilisée pour la bibliothèque n'avait pas été épargnée, plusieurs étagères s'étaient écroulés, des tables détruites et un grand trou avait éventré l'un des murs.

Au milieu de se capharnaüm se trouvaient Lucius Malefoy et Gemma. Tous deux fouillaient dans les tas de livres renversés à la recherche d'explication sur l'état de Drago. Harry les salua et ne tarda pas à leur donner un coup de main. Ils furent si pris dans leur tâche qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer lentement. Après un petit moment, Drago apparut avec un elfe de maison. Harry redressa la tête alors qu'il venait de découvrir un manuscrit intitulé « Shinigani et âme perdue ». Harry sourit en voyant que l'elfe portait son petit-déjeuner et lâcha le livre pour aller se restaurer.

Alors qu'il entamait son petit-déjeuner en présence de Lucius Malefoy, un cri strident retentit de derrière une étagère. Les deux sorciers se précipitèrent alors et virent rapidement Gemma en pleine panique. Le serpentard s'avança pour essayer de calmer la jeune femme alors que le griffondor chercha du regard ce qui avait bien pu terrifier Gemma. C'est lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le parquet qu'il vit la silhouette transparente de Drago. Le blond était allongé sur le sol, le corps prit d'étranges convulsions. Harry s'approcha lentement, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait mit Drago dans cet état. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse n'était pas près de l'âme de Drago mais de son corps. Il fit alors volte-face et vit alors que Lucius et Gemma avaient eu la même idée. Tous les trois se mirent subitement à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils la traversèrent comme des flèches.

Dans la pièce où les médicomages avaient placé Drago, ils découvrirent Théodore Nott baguette à la main et surtout pointée sur son corps inconscient. Harry se précipita pour l'arrêter mais un sort fut plus rapide. L'adolescent fut violemment projeté contre le mur. Près du corps de Drago, Harry vit Lucius Malefoy marcher droit vers l'ami de son fils. Un autre sort sortit de la baguette de l'ancien Mangemort, celui-ci étant un Doloris. Théodore Nott hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons alors que le visage du père Malefoy était défiguré par la haine. Harry se figea, sous le choc d'une telle agressivité. D'autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et séparèrent les deux sorciers.

Alors que deux aurors relevaient Théodore Nott, Harry remarqua brusquement le regard vitreux de ce dernier et le fit tout de suite savoir aux autres personnes présentes. L'un des aurors s'avança alors pour vérifier de lui-même.

**« -Il dit vrai, le garçon est sous l'emprise d'un sort.**

**-Quel genre ?**

**-Un du même style que l'Imperium... il faut emmener le garçon au ministère pour le faire examiner et l'interroger.**

**-Que fait-on du mangemort ?**

**-Il a utilisé un Impardonnable, on l'embarque aussi. »**

Harry regarda les aurors amener Théodore Nott et Lucius Malefoy. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela, pourquoi ensorceler un élève pour en tuer un autre ? Pourquoi le père de Drago avait agit de cette façon ? Pris dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Ginny et Ron Weasley s'approcher de lui. L'adolescent fit la moue alors que sa sœur venait prendre le bras d'Harry.

**« -Ecoute Ry, on sait que la guerre a laissé des traces mais là...**

**-Tu oublies qui est ta vraie famille. On a toujours été là pour toi.**

**-Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aides les serpentard...**

**-Surtout les Malefoy, tu oublies le mal qu'ils nous ont fait. Lucius Malefoy a faillit me tuer ! »** s'exclama la jeune fille.

**« -Oui... vous avez peut être raison...**

**-Mais on a raison. Allez, viens. On rentre à la tour Griffondor. »**

Ginny tira doucement le bras d'Harry pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Ils montèrent quasiment silencieux jusqu'à la salle commune des Rouge et Or. Harry trouva une place sur l'un des nombreux canapés de la pièce. Tous ses amis se réunirent auprès de lui et l'assaillirent de questions sur les serpentards. Tous ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu passer une nuit avec eux, certains pensaient même à une nouvelle stratégie pour lui nuire. Ginny et Ron étaient de cet avis alors qu'Hermione Granger gardait le silence.

**« -Non mais franchement, comment les aurors ont pu laisser un mangemort en liberté dans le château ?**

**-Et puis pourquoi garder Malefoy ici ? Il a essayé de tuer trois personnes.**

**-Ce sont des serpents, ils veulent utiliser Harry pour redorer leur blason.**

**-On devrait les virer.**

**-Oui, exclure tous les serpentards... faire qu'il n'y ait plus que trois maisons ! »** s'exclama un griffondor alors que Ginny se serrait encore plus contre Harry.

**« -Oui, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te retourner le cerveau.**

**-Je voulais juste l'aider, comme Fred me l'a demandé...**

**-Laisse mon frère où il est... il n'est plus ici, ne t'occupe plus de ces serpents.**

**-Tu as peut être raison, Ginny.**

**-Mais j'ai raison. Je pense que le mieux c'est qu'on parte dès demain, le Terrier sera mieux pour nous retrouver... »**

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa avant de monter dans son dortoir. Là, il retrouva ses affaires déjà rassemblées dans des valises, comme s'il était près à quitter l'école. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre, tout était à sa place comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre... pourtant un détail frappa soudain le jeune sorcier. Une boite était posée soigneusement sur sa table de chevet, avec un petit mot écrit sur un parchemin. Harry le prit et déplia le rouleau.

_J'ai beaucoup semé sur son chemin_

_mais je pense qu'elle te servira encore._

_A_

Intrigué, Harry attrapa la boite et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Une baguette noueuse en bois de sureau. Le sang du griffondor se glaça. La baguette de Sureau était revenue à lui alors qu'il l'avait remis la veille dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais surtout, qui l'avait placé sur sa table de chevet avec ce message. Inquiet, Harry relut plusieurs fois le parchemin mais finit par conclure qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'écriture d'un de ses camarades de Griffondor. Mais personne ne pouvait entrer dans la tour sans invitation. Entendant des bruits dans l'escalier, Harry se précipita pour ranger la baguette dans un de ses sacs. C'était Neville qui était encore à la recherche de son crapaud.

**« -Tu n'as pas vu Trevor ?**

**-Non... Nev ? Une personne autre qu'un griffondor est venue ici ?**

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien...**

**-Tu sembles fatigué, Harry. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je vais dire aux autres de ne pas te déranger. »**

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire puis s'allongea quand Neville fut partit. Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Il se mit alors à rêver et revécut son premier soir dans le château de Poudlard. Il entendit le Choixpeau dire qu'il avait beaucoup de courage, des capacités intellectuelles, du talent et surtout un désir de faire ses preuves. La Grande Salle se transforma ensuite en cachot. Les lieux rappelaient la salle commune des Serpentard mais les meubles étaient beaucoup plus rustiques et médiévaux. Les canapés en cuir avaient laissé place à un banc en bois recouvert de coussin vert. Harry s'approcha de l'imposante cheminée jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge le fasse sursauter. Il fit rapidement volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Le sorcier, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, affichait un rictus amusé.

**« -Crois-tu, Harry Potter, que ta place soit vraiment parmi les lions ?**

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Tu le sais, au plus profond de toi. Ces lieux ne te rappellent rien ?**

**-Nous sommes dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?**

**-Oui mais rectifions, tu es dans MES appartements.**

**-Salazar ?**

**-Excat. Il m'a permit de te parler un moment.**

**-Il ?**

**-Celui qui t'a laissé cette jolie baguette, du sureau et un crin de sombral... »** soupira d'envie Salazar Serpentard. **« Le monde des morts et celui des vivants sont étroitement liés. J'ai entendu les paroles de cette fille... nos âmes de fondateurs sont attachées au Choixpeau. Je t'ai laissé à Godric pour qu'il t'endurcisse et te donne un équilibre. Mais ton avenir est désormais tourné vers ma famille.**

**-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**

**-Le Choixpeau a un jour chanté :**

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »  
Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture  
À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »  
Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »

Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner à sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

**Tu as le cœur d'un lion mais l'âme d'un serpent. Tu es l'unificateur. Reste dans notre demeure, Poudlard est ta maison comme elle est celle de mon élève perdu. Il t'a redonné une arme importante dans ta nouvelle quête, utilise-la.**

**-Ma nouvelle quête ?**

**-Une promesse n'était-elle pas une quête amicale ? »** questionna le sorcier, malicieux.

La vision d'Harry se troubla et il se réveilla brusquement, la nuit commençait à tomber sur l'Écosse. Hermione s'était assise près du lit de son meilleur ami et semblait attendre son réveil. Elle sourit doucement à Harry puis alla le rejoindre sur le matelas.

**« -Je t'ai entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil.**

**-Ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

**-Savais-tu que le dieu du sommeil et le dieu de la mort étaient frères dans de nombreuses religions antiques ?**

**-Que veux-tu dire ?**

**-La baguette de sureau te choisit comme maître, l'âme de Drago sort de son corps et tu as parlé avec Salazar Serpentard dans ton sommeil... ne penses-tu pas que tout est lié d'une façon où d'une autre ? »**

Harry réfléchit, il savait que son amie avait rarement tort. Pourtant dire que la Mort elle-même se mêlait de sa vie était peut-être un peu gros...

**« -Harry, tu devrais retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard et aider Malefoy, Gemma est déjà partie au Ministère pour faire libérer son père...**

**-Mais ça reviendrait à vos abandonner.**

**-Tu resteras toujours notre ami, je t'aiderais à trouver comment sauver cette petite fouine.**

**-Merci, Mione. »**

Harry se leva du lit et attrapa un sac d'affaires et la boite qui contenait la baguette de Sureau. Il embrassa le front de sa meilleure amie puis quitta rapidement la tour de Griffondor. Au pied du grand escalier central, il croisa un petit groupe de jeunes serpentards qui le ramenèrent dans leur cachot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dès qu'il passa la porte dérobée des cachots de Serpentard, Harry fut assailli par tous les occupants du dortoir vert et argent. Tous lui posaient des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur le retour éventuel de Lucius. Mais tout ce qui intéressait Harry était de rejoindre Drago. Son fantôme se tenait non loin de là, assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres magiques, le regard perdu vers la vitre. Harry se dégagea de la foule des élèves et marcha rapidement vers son ancien rival.

**« -Drago ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**-... comment devrais-je me sentir, Potter ?**

**-Je suis désolé...**

**-Tu es désolé ? Mon père va être enfermé à Azkaban et toi, tu es désolé ? »** cracha Drago en se tournant vers Harry. **« Où tu étais pendant que j'avais vraiment besoin de toi ? Gemma est partie seule à Londres pour le sauver mais elle a rien pu faire... il sera demain dans une cellule miteuse... je sais où tu étais, les autres fantômes me l'ont dit. Tu es retourné chez ces imbéciles, ils t'ont retourné le cerveau et tu viens constater les dégâts.**

**-Non ! Je n'ai pas compris la réaction de ton père et je...**

**-Tu n'as pas compris parce que tu sais pas ce que c'est une famille ! Quand tu en as une, tu es prêt à tout pour elle ! »** s'énerva Drago, faisant trembler les tableaux autour d'eux.

**« -Tu te trompes, Drago. Je suis bien retourné au dortoir des Griffondor. J'y ai découvert que la Baguette de Sureau, celle de la légende et que j'ai essayé d'abandonner, est revenue vers moi. Je me suis ensuite assoupit et que tu le croies ou non, j'ai parlé avec Salazar Serpentard. Il m'a rappelé deux choses importantes...**

**-Et qui sont ? »** questionna Drago, toujours énervé.

**« -Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer ici, il me voyait Serpentard et non Griffondor... Salazar m'a rappelé ainsi que ma place était ici, que vous étiez ma famille. Il m'a aussi rappelé qu'ils étaient quatre piliers, quatre piliers à soutenir Poudlard. L'école a besoin des quatre maisons pour vivre, Poudlard à besoin des Serpentard. On a besoin de cette maison. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider, pour vous aider tous... parce que tu fais partie de ma nouvelle famille, Drago. »**

Surpris par de telles paroles, Drago se figea alors que le reste des Serpentad s'avançaient lentement vers eux. Une petite fille de première année enlaça alors Harry tandis que le reste des élèves se soutenait. Avec Harry Potter rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver, ils avaient maintenant un frère pour les protéger. Drago se calma en voyant l'amour qui se dégageait de ses camarades, Harry allait faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, les protéger et ressouder leur maison. Une perle d'argent glissa sur sa joue. Il se leva puis retourna dans sa chambre, il détestait montrer ses émotions. Harry le vit quitter la pièce commune et décida de le suivre quelques minutes plus tard.

Drago s'était assit à nouveau, sur le lit. Harry le rejoignit, se plaçant tout près de lui. Ils auraient pu se frôler si le blond n'était pas devenu un ectoplasme. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant puis Drago soupira avant de prendre la parole :

**« -J'aimerais te confier deux objets qui me tiennent à cœur. Tu peux ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet ?**

**-Bien sur. »**

Harry étira le bras et ouvrit le petit meuble. Deux petites boites y étaient rangées, l'une aux armoiries de Serpentard et une autre avec un serpent au pied d'une rose. Le blond lui demanda ensuite de prendre l'écrin au symbole de leur maison. Harry s'exécuta et l'ouvrit doucement, la boîte contenait une chevalière aux armoiries de Salazar.

**« -C'est la chevalière des Seigneurs Serpentard, Salazar la portait... la tradition veut que celui qui la porte doit être choisit comme chef de notre maison. Quand les autres m'ont désigné comme leur « prince », j'ai accepté cette chevalière sans jamais la porter... je ne me sentais pas digne d'elle. Je suis sûr que Salazar serait fier que tu la portes.**

**-Je suis pas sûr d'en être si digne...**

**-Tu as l'âme d'un chef, tu as plus de points communs avec Salazar que n'importe qui d'entre nous. Mets-la. »**

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais se tut aussitôt. Il obéit et glissa la bague à son annulaire droit. Une vague de magie s'échappa alors du bijou et une fumée verte se souleva devant eux. Quand elle s'évapora, les deux adolescents découvrirent un grand serpent aux écailles d'émeraude. Il était aussi long que le serpent de Voldemort mais bien plus majestueux et sublime. Sa tête se souleva pour venir à hauteur de celle d'Harry puis il siffla.

**« -Vousss m'avez réveillé, maessstro. Maestro Sssalazzar puissse vous sssoutenir.**

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Maestro Sssalazzar m'appelé Alesssandro, j'étais ssson fidèle sserviteur.**

**-Tu veux dire que tu vivais avec Ssserpentard ?**

**-Je sssuis le fidèle ssserpent des maessstri Sserpentard, je sssuis votre familier maessstro. »** siffla le serpend avant de glisser sur le corps d'Harry.

Le serpent, pourtant imposant, était aussi léger qu'une plume une fois autour d'Harry.

**« -Euh, excuse-moi Harry, tu me présentes ton nouveau copain ?**

**-Désolé, Drago. Il se nomme Alessandro, il est le familier de tous les seigneurs Serpentard.**

**-Tu veux dire, le serpent que Rowena Serdaigle aurait ramené d'un voyage à Venise et aurait offert à Salazar ?! Putain, Potter, tu déchires quand tu t'y mets ! »** jura d'admiration Drago, les yeux rivés sur le serpent. **« Enfin, vas-y prend l'autre écrin. Promis, je ne cache pas de serpent géant à l'intérieur... »**

Harry sourit, encore sous le choc d'avoir hérité d'un serpent légendaire. Il ouvrit la seconde boite avec autant de délicatesse que la première et découvrit cette fois-ci un magnifique collier en argent, le pendentif reprenant les armoiries sur l'écrin.

**« -Ca c'est les armoiries de ma famille. Je voudrais que tu le gardes, au cas où...**

**-Au cas où je n'arriverais pas à te sortir de là. Mais on y arrivera et je te le rendrais. Je te le jure, Drago. » **promis Harry avant de bailler.

**« -Vous devriez vous reposser maessstro.**

**-Si ton nouveau copain vient de te dire d'aller te coucher, je crois que tu devrais l'écouter... tu as une de ces têtes... je vais te laisser te reposer.**

**-Oui, je devrais me coucher... je suis claqué. »**

Le serpent glissa sur le sol pour laisser Harry se dévêtir et s'allonger sous les draps vert. Drago quant à lui retourna un moment dans la salle commune où Gemma était arrivée. Ils discutèrent longuement, le Ministère avait refusé de l'écouter et avait rapidement prit la décision d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban. Le père de Drago y serait transféré le lendemain matin. Drago apprit aussi que Théodore Nott avait bel et bien été ensorcelé. Le sort était équivalent à l'Imperium et les Aurors recherchaient déjà l'identité du sorcier capable de faire une telle chose.

Dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago, Harry s'était rapidement endormi. Plongé dans ses songes, il se retrouva encore une fois dans les appartements de Salazar Serpentard mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre ni le voir. Le célèbre mage était assit dans un imposant fauteuil, faisant face à la cheminée où les flammes rongeaient quelques bûches. Le regard noir du sorcier traduisait une certaine amertume que Harry n'avait pas vue dans son premier rêve. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, Salazar semblait plus vieux de quelques années. Serpentard tenait dans sa main sa chevalière et la fixait.

**« -Je suis navré de te laisser ici, mon cher ami. Tu veilleras sur cette maison et sur mes héritiers. Tu serviras les meilleurs d'entre eux, les plus serpentard, mes princes. »**

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser entrer un chevalier à l'armure d'or et à la cape pourpre. L'homme marcha devant Harry, qui put apercevoir l'épée de Griffondor accroché à sa taille.

**« -J'ai entendu que tu t'étais encore disputé avec Holga... Voyons, Salazar, tu ne peux pas traiter ses étudiants de cette façon.**

**-Personne ne comprend que nous devons former l'élite de notre communauté.**

**-Et cette élite n'est que de sang-pur ? Pourtant, tu sais bien que ma mère était une non-sorcière. Cesse donc d'être aussi borné. »** murmura Godric Griffondor en se penchant vers Salazar Serpentard.

Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers le visage du fourchelangue mais celui-ci détourna la tête au dernier moment. Harry fronça les sourcils, Griffondor avait-il essayé d'embrasser Serpentard ?

**« -Tu refuses mon baiser, Saly ?**

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**-Ce baiser te changera les idées, crois-moi... mes étudiants m'en ont encore fait voir de toutes les couleurs. On pourrait se changer les idées ensembles... toi et moi... rien qu'un baiser d'amour véritable.**

**-Un baiser d'amour véritable ? » se moqua Serpentard.**

**« -Les légendes ne disent-elles pas qu'un tel baiser peut briser n'importe quelle malédiction ? Peut-être que celui-ci te redonnera le sourire et t'ouvriras les yeux sur nos étudiants. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi...**

**-Les filles m'exaspèrent. Je te l'ai dit, pas ce soir. Retourne dans ta tour, Godric.**

**-Bon, si mon seigneur est sur de lui. »** céda Griffondor en se redressant. **« Je t'aime, passe une bonne nuit, mon adorable serpent. »**

Griffondor tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Serpentard se leva avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et lui lança brusquement un sort d'Oubliette. Le chevalier s'effondra sur le sol alors que deux étudiants de Serpentard sortirent de l'ombre.

**« -Je veux qu'il m'oublie, qu'il croit que nous étions rivaux. Je veux que les liens entre nos deux familles soient rompus. Ramenez-le dans ses appartements puis passez à la bibliothèque. Réécrivez l'histoire.**

**-Oui, sir.**

**-Sir, pourquoi rompez-vous l'harmonie établie entre vous et sir Godric ?**

**-L'union de nos deux maisons n'est pas pour maintenant, elle ne devra exister que bien plus tard. Godric voulait qu'on forme une famille, il voulait qu'on adopte un sorcier orphelin pour faire de lui l'héritier de nos deux maisons... Je lui en donnerais un, un garçon talentueux et courageux, à la fois serpent et lion. Il sera le prince de Poudlard...**

**-Mais si vous détruisez les souvenirs de sir Godric quand lui donnerez-vous un tel héritier ?**

**-Voyons baron, Poudlard vivra longtemps après nous. L'enfant viendra dans notre maison après bien des périples et Alessandro veillera sur lui. »**

Salazar posa sa chevalière sur le rebord de la cheminée puis se dirigea vers la sortie de ses appartements. Arrivé à hauteur de Griffondor, son regard se posa sur son amant. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle.

**« -Oui, Godric. Tu as raison, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Il peut vaincre même la mort lorsqu'il est véritable. Prions pour que notre prince ne l'oublie pas. Adieu, mon amour. Adieu, Poudlard. Adieu mes chers élèves. »**

Et Serpentard quitta ses appartements alors que ses deux étudiants soulevaient le corps de Griffondor pour le ramener à ses appartements.

**« -Tu crois vraiment, Baron, que Sir Salazar est partit pour de bon ?**

**-Peeves, sir Salazar doit partir mais il restera toujours une partie de lui dans ses murs.**

**-Mais Baron, qu'allons-nous faire sans lui ? Personne ne sera la pour nous protéger.**

**-Sir Salazar m'a fait promettre de rester ici pour veiller sur les autres étudiants.**

**-Je t'aiderais, Baron.**

**-Voyons, tu es bien plus farceur que protecteur Peeves. »** s'amusa le Baron.

**« -Et toi, rappelle-moi le surnom qu'ils t'ont donné, Baron ? Ne serait-ce pas le Baron... sanglant ? »**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Alessandro, enroulé à ses côtés leva lentement la tête, en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Harry lui fit part de son rêve. Le serpent sembla soupirer avant d'affirmer que ce rêve était plus un souvenir qu'une illusion.

**« -Alors Grifffondor et Ssserpentard étaient enssssembles ?**

**-Et tu es le garçççon qu'ils sssouhaitaient, princcce Harry.**

**-Et Grifffondor, sss'est-il sssouvenu de leur relatttion ?**

**-Ssssi maessstro mais ssseulement sssur ssson lit de mort.**

**-Qu'est-il arrivé à Sssalazzar ?**

**-Cççça persssonne ne le ssssait... il n'est jamais revenu iccci... il était ssssi amoureux de ssssir Godric... ccce baissser aurait pu le fffaire ressster.**

**-Parccce que l'amour est plussss fort que tout.**

**-Sssssi. Reposssez-vous maintenant. »** siffla le serpent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tard. Drago et Gemma chuchotaient à propos d'Alessandro, confortablement blottis sur le lit. Le sorcier brun bailla bruyamment en se redressant alors qu'un plateau repas apparaissait sur le bureau. Harry en fut surpris avant que Gemma explique que les murs des cachots l'avaient reconnu comme héritier de Serpentard.

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé dans le château depuis la veille au soir. La salle commune s'était d'elle-même ré-agencée : les deux grands canapés en cuirs se trouvaient désormais perpendiculaires à l'ancienne cheminée de Serpentard, en face d'elle se trouvaient l'imposant fauteuil dans lequel Salazar Serpentard trônait durant les rêves d'Harry. Dans son ensemble, la salle commune semblait encore plus chaleureuse, comme si les murs et chaque meuble dégageaient de la vie.

Après avoir avalé son petit-déjeuner, Harry suivit Gemma et Drago dans le grand hall et la Grande Salle. Un grand blason de Poudlard s'était dessiné sur l'imposante porte d'entrée, le serpent de Serpentard brillait de mille feu alors que les trois autres animaux semblaient ternes. De même, la Grande Salle avait connu des bouleversements nocturnes. Le plafond s'était réparé et tous les dégâts avaient disparus. Tout semblait neuf et propre. La longue table des vert et argent, toujours mise à l'écart, était désormais à la place des griffondors, tout de suite à droite lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce. Elle était aussi richement décorée, une nappe verte brodée de fil argenté la recouvrait entièrement alors que des chandeliers aux flammes vertes l'ornaient.

Harry trouvait cela magnifique et fut immédiatement pris d'une irrésistible envie de se poser sur l'un des bancs. Alessandro apparut à ce moment là, dans une volute de fumée. Harry le caressa doucement alors qu'il lui annonçait que quelques enfants de leur maison étaient retournés dans leurs familles respectives. Harry le remercia en fourchelangue puis un cri strident vint déchirer le calme de la Grande Salle.

Ginny Weasley se tenait quelques mètres plus loin avec d'autres filles de la maison de Griffondor. Toutes regardaient Alessandro d'un air terrifié. Harry entendit Drago murmurer que les ennuis venaient d'arriver alors que la rouquine s'avançait lentement.

**« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Harry ?**

**-C'est Alessandro, le familier de Salazar Serpentard. Il ne fera du mal à personne...**

**-Le familier de Serpentard ?! Tu délires ou quoi ? Tu dois cesser de traîner avec ces traîtres !**

**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** demanda le professeur Mcgonagall en entrant dans la Grande Salle accompagnée d'Hermione.

**« -Il se passe que ces chiens de Serpentard sont en train de manipuler Harry. Regardez, ils lui ont donné ce serpent. Il est comme celui de Vous-Savez-Qui...**

**-Voyons, Miss Weasley n'exagérez donc rien. Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir d'où vient ce reptile ?**

**-Hier soir, Drago m'a confié la chevalière de Salazar Serpentard. Alessandro est alors apparut. Je serais selon lui un héritier de la maison de Serpentard, en même temps qu'un héritier de Griffondor. Alessandro ne fera aucun mal aux habitants du château.**

**-Vous dites qu'il est apparut ?**

**-Oui, Serpentard l'a enfermé dans sa bague et il n'est libéré que lorsqu'un élève digne de son maître possède la chevalière.**

**-Je crois que j'ai déjà lu une histoire comme celle-ci dans un livre de la salle sur Demande. Est-ce que ton serpent est un... Python ammodyte ? Il lui ressemble pas mal avec sa taille et cette petite corne sur le museau. »** décrit Hermione en s'approchant un peu.

Harry questionna Alessandro qui hocha simplement la tête, l'humaine avait entièrement raison. Il expliqua ensuite en même temps qu'Hermione que son espèce avait quasiment disparue car issue d'un croisement entre deux espèces qui ne vivaient pas dans la même région.

**« -On dit que c'est un courtisan de Rowena Serdaigle qui ramena ce serpent à Poudlard. Mais Serdaigle ne sachant pas s'en occuper, l'offrit à Serpentard qui fit de lui son familier. Une part de sa magie résidait dans son serpent, qui disparut en même temps que son propriétaire. Selon les parchemins que j'ai lus, ce serpent sauva un groupe d'élèves qui fut attaqué par un lycanthrope. Cette attaque rendit Serpentard furieux et c'est dès ce jour que les relations entre les quatre fondateurs se dégradèrent.»**

Alessandro hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de se redresser et de dévoiler trois longues cicatrices provenant d'une ancienne griffure. Mcgonagall regarda attentivement l'animal avant de déclarer que le serpent serait le bienvenu. Elle s'interrompit lorsque les fantômes du château apparurent. Le Baron Sanglant et la Dame grise se figèrent en voyant Alessandro. Le reptile siffla doucement, reconnaissant deux anciennes connaissances.

**« -Maessstro devrait parler de ces rêves... Ssssir Ssssanglant et Misss Ssserdaigle savent la vérité.**

**-Tu as raissson. » **siffla Harry avant de se tourner vers les deux fantômes. **« J'ai aussi autre chose à dire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je fais des rêves. C'est comme si je revenais en arrière, dans le passé du château. Je vois toujours Serpentard et Griffondor. N'avez-vous rien à dire Baron ? Ne serait-il pas temps de dire la vérité ?**

**-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur Potter.**

**-Je parle de la relation amoureuse qu'avaient les deux fondateurs. Je parle du soir où Serpentard a effacé la mémoire de Griffondor pour faire croire à tous qu'ils étaient ennemis. Je parle de votre rôle et de celui de Peeves. Je parle de cet héritier qu'ils rêvaient d'avoir pour unir leurs Maisons.**

**-Vous délirez, jeune homme.**

**-Voyons, Baron... le garçon a raison, il est temps... »** déclara tristement le fantôme des Serdaigle. **« Il est vrai que sir Godric et sir Salazar étaient intimes. J'étais encore jeune mais je me souviens de leur amour, seul Griffondor arrivait à raisonner Serpentard. Mais un soir, Sir Salazar a disparut et sir Godric devint amer envers lui...**

**-Notre seigneur nous avait fait jurer de garder le secret... Peeves et moi avons changé l'histoire. Griffondor ne se souvenait plus de rien, jusqu'à ce matin là...**

**-Où le château sembla mourir et sir Godric se souvint subitement. J'avais quinze printemps... Griffondor s'était précipité dans la forêt en criant le prénom de sir Salazar.**

**-Nous l'avons tous suivit mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Serpentard s'était mis à vivre dans une cabane. Il s'était fait attaqué par un groupe d'harpies.**

**-On l'enterra là où il rendit son dernier souffle, Griffondor fit construire un mausolée... »**

Tous écoutèrent la Dame Grise expliquercomment Godric Griffondor ne se remit jamais de la mort de son ami, au point de se laisser mourir quelques mois plus tard. Les deux fondatrices le firent enterrer auprès de Serpentard. Elles choisirent d'ailleurs le même endroit comme sépultures. Tous les élèves écoutèrent attentivement, certains pleuraient même. Une élève de Serdaigle demanda s'il était possible de se rendre aux mausolées. La grande majorité des autres étudiants furent du même avis. Le Baron Sanglant soupira avant de les guider.

Drago resta avec la Dame Grise, ne pouvant pas quitter le château. Après une heure de marche, le groupe qui avait décidé de se rendre dans la forêt arriva à son but. Les grands arbres sombres laissèrent place à une petite clairière verdoyante et fleurie. Trois grands bâtiments richement décorés se dressaient de part et autres de la clairière. A droite se tenait un mausolée où deux blaireaux en pierre gardaient l'entrée à gauche, un aigle se tenait au dessus de la large porte. Le plus grands des trois bâtiments étaient en face du groupe. Un serpent et un lion en marbre surveillaient l'entrée du mausolée. Les élèves, intimidés restèrent dans la clairière, chuchotant d'admiration.

Plus curieux, Harry se dirigea vers le mausolée de Serpentard et de Griffondor. Le serpent et le lion semblèrent le suivre du regard alors que la grille s'ouvrait pour le laisser passer. L'endroit était poussiéreux et remplit de toiles d'araignée. Harry descendit trois marches puis entra dans la pièce principale, une salle carrée où trônait un large tombeau en marbre gris. Sur le socle, deux silhouettes étaient sculptées : un soldat en armure et un magicien. Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement, soudainement intimidé. Ses mains caressèrent la pierre, dépoussiérant doucement le tombeau. Il en fit le tour puis s'arrêta au niveau des pieds des statues. Là, une vieille stèle était gravée. Recouverte de toiles d'araignée, Harry s'agenouilla pour la nettoyer et lire ce qu'il y avait été inscrit.

_Pour que nos enfants n'oublient jamais_

_Que leur amour inspire l'amitié dans nos maisons_

_A nos deux frères disparus_

Harry sourit et se redressa. C'étaient sûrement Serdaigle et Poussoufle qui avaient inscrit ces mots. Il lança un dernier regard au tombeau et aperçut entre les deux sculptures allongées un cahier, abîmé, comme déchiqueté. Le jeune sorcier jura qu'il n'y était pas avant son arrivée. Il le saisit et l'examina attentivement. Le cahier semblait avoir été déchiré et même brûlé par endroit. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. C'était un journal intime, l'écriture était fine, les lettres écrites avec soin et à l'encre verte. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture incomparable de Drago. D'un geste brusque, il referma le cahier et lança un regard vers le tombeau.

« -Je ne sais pas si vous êtes dans cette affaire mais je ne lirais pas le journal intime de Drago. »

Aussitôt, une bourrasque de vent entra dans le mausolée et ouvrit le cahier à une des pages les mieux conservées. Harry soupira, les deux fondateurs voulaient vraiment qu'il lise quelque chose d'écrit entre ces feuilles. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le journal et il lu la date. Drago avait écrit ces lignes pendant leur quatrième année, quelques jours avant l'épreuve du lac.

_Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là, Rogue avait seulement dit que j'étais convoqué par Dumby. Ce vieux fou avait-il découvert ce que sait mon père ? Père ne m'en a jamais parlé mais je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose pour l'une des épreuves..._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis pointé à son bureau. La rouquine y était déjà avec cette vieille mégère de Macgo. Dumby nous a fait tout deux s'asseoir puis les trois profs, Dumby, Macgo et Rogue ont discuté entre eux. À la fin, Dumby s'est tourné vers nous. Il nous a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de très important pour Potty. J'en ai ricané. Rogue a tenté de me tuer avec un regard noir puis Dumby s'est expliqué. Il disait que Potty était amoureux de cette pimbêche rousse mais que j'étais aussi une sorte de double pour Potty, sa Némésis. La rouquine s'est redressée, imbue d'elle-même et sans doute se félicitant que le balafré soit fou d'elle : au moins, elle finira surement riche mais vu la réputation qu'elle a... enfin, je dois pas te rappeler cher journal que Théo et elle... c'est assez caliente ! Pauvre Potty, finir chef d'une tribu de roux et cocu..._

_Re bref, Macgo a finit par prendre la parole. Elle a affirmé que me désigner était une erreur, que Potty risquait de ne pas comprendre et de me laisser « là-bas ». Ils ont finit par choisir la rouquine en chaleur pour l'épreuve qui va bientôt se dérouler. On est repartit en jurant de ne rien dévoiler aux autres. En bas de l'escalier, la rouquine s'est tournée vers moi. Elle s'est vantée d'avoir Potter à ses pieds. Selon elle, elle avait « gagné ». J'ai tout de suite compris et mon sang s'est complètement figé dans mes veines : ce petit con de Théo lui avait dit... elle sait. Elle sait que derrière mes paroles venimeuses se cache des sentiments forts pour le balafré. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tuer Théo, tout à l'heure._

_Mais je me suis vite repris. Et je lui ai dit que le vent finirait bien par tourner, que Potter n'était pas si débile et qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur. Après tout, ce gars malgré son fort côté griffondoresque a quelque chose de Serpentard en lui. Je l'ai toujours sentit... Oui ma petite Weasley, ton tour est venu aujourd'hui mais cela ne durera pas. Un Malefoy ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et crois-moi, tant que je vivrais, je n'aurais de cesse de chercher un moyen pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Potty n'est sans doute pas amoureux de moi, il ne le sera sûrement jamais mais je dois au moins faire ça, lui révéler un jour la vérité, lui ouvrir les yeux sur ton avidité et ton hypocrisie._

Harry referma doucement le journal intime, la gorge sèche. Drago était amoureux de lui... il aurait pu se retrouver dans le lac, prisonnier des sirènes... c'était donc cela qu'ils voulaient qu'il sache ? Mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait directement se renseigner à la source.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Harry rentra rapidement au château. Midi sonna lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall de l'école. Tous les élèves convergeaient vers la Grande Salle. D'instinct, il su que Drago serait avec les autres Serpentard. Il y entra donc, bousculant quelques premières années au passage. La silhouette de Drago flottait au-dessus de la table vert et argent. Il discutait tranquillement avec le Baron Sanglant.

**« -Malefoy, faut qu'on parle.**

**-Oh, Harry ! Bien rentré de ton excursion ? Tu as drôlement manqué aux enfants, tu sais ?**

**-Et à toi ? Je t'ai manqué ? »** questionna Harry, énervé.

**« -Doucement le lionceau, commence d'abord par m'expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas avant de t'énerver comme ça...**

**-Tiens voilà ce qu'il me prend. » **déclara le brun en tendant le journal qu'il avait trouvé plutôt. **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »**

Le fantôme de Drago sembla blêmir alors qu'il s'avançait rapidement vers Harry pour lui faire baisser d'un ton.

**« -Où tu as trouvé ça ?**

**-Dans la forêt, ils voulaient que je le trouve et le lise. Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on a commencé à faire ami-ami... dois-je te rappeler qui a rejeté l'autre en premier ? Et puis entre temps, tu as faillit me tuer, tu es sortit avec deux nanas et il y a eu la guerre. Ah ! Et puis, soit dit en passant, je risque de finir ma vie comme fantôme... tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'aurais été prêt à tout quitter pour toi ? Malheureusement, c'est légèrement trop tard ! »**

Le silence s'installa à la table des Serpentard. D'un geste brusque, Drago fit disparaître le journal. Harry bafouilla, honteux face à la froideur du fantôme.

**« -Je... Désolé... Mais pourquoi tu... Tu n'as jamais rien dit.**

**-Et quoi ? Tu me regardais et me parlais seulement pour m'insulter. Maintenant, je pense qu'on peut clore définitivement le sujet. Tu es bienheureux, tout est bien qui finit bien pour toi.**

**-Non, Drago. Tout ne finit pas bien pour moi. Tu crois que je suis vraiment heureux ? Non, je suis vide. Mon but c'était de combattre Voldemort. Maintenant, je sais plus ce que je dois faire... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me sens seul maintenant... »**

Harry baissa les yeux, le vide qu'il ressentait s'accentuait à chacune de ses paroles. Drago prit alors conscience de la violence de ses mots. Il se gratta nerveusement le bras en s'avançant vers le brun. Il s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres du Griffondor.

**« -Tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Il y a des gens qui ont toujours été là pour toi... tu crois que Dobby serait venu de son propre chef pour t'aider ? Et même si les « têtes rousses » refusent que tu t'intéresses à nous, n'y a-t-il pas d'autres lionceaux sur qui tu peux compter ?**

**-Tu parles, tu leur as tous fait du mal à un moment où un autre.**

**-Londubat ? Granger ? Neville me connaît, on s'est retrouvé une fois à la même conférence de botanique. Mère m'a forcé à m'asseoir près de lui. Conséquence : trois heures à parler d'une passion commune. Lui et toi, vous connaissez mon vrai visage.**

**-Je ne savais pas...**

**-T'inquiètes, je lui ai juste fait comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé à cette conférence ne devait jamais quitter sa bouche... Pour ce qui est de Granger... C'est difficile à le dire devant tout le monde mais elle est brillante comme sorcière. Elle ira sûrement très loin. A serpentard, nous savons reconnaître la valeur des gens. Elle est née-moldue mais elle vaut mieux que certains traîtres à leur sang. Si elle veut venir avec toi, nous l'accueillerons comme il se doit.**

**-Dis tu cela pour me faire plaisir. »** souffla Harry.

**« -Tu le crois ? Je suis pourtant sincère. »**

Tout en disant cela, Drago se retourna vers la table des Griffondor. Hermione Granger y était assise, située à plusieurs mètres du reste de sa promotion. Après quelques pas, le fantôme de Drago arriva à sa hauteur. Harry vit le blond se pencher vers sa meilleure amie et échanger quelques mots avec lui. Hermione hocha plusieurs fois la tête puis attrapa le manuel qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Stupéfait, Harry la vit contourner la table rouge et or puis s'avancer rapidement vers celle des Serpentard.

**« -Malefoy m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que je me joigne à vous.**

**-Harry doutait de mon éducation irréprochable et de mes sentiments sincères envers lui. Je n'allais pas laisser une jeune fille déjeuner seule ?**

**-Il t'a vraiment proposé de... ?**

**-Oh, il m'a aussi dit qu'il était désolé de son comportement et qu'il souhaitait se racheter une conduite...**

**-On ne peut rien refuser à un mourant. »** s'amusa Drago face à la surprise de Harry, qui ne sut quoi dire pendant plusieurs minutes. **« Tu doutes encore de moi, Harry ?**

**-Je t'avoue que non... désolé de m'être emporté... Tu montes de plus en plus haut dans mon estime, tu sais ?**

**-Mon but est de monter si haut que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. Je finirais bien par décrocher la lune... »**

Harry sourit puis s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie alors que Drago se remit en hauteur pour observer avec le Baron Sanglant la Grande Salle. Ses yeux translucides se posèrent un instant sur les deux têtes rousses attablées à la table des griffondor. Tous deux fulminaient face à sa petite victoire. Fier de lui, Drago articula silencieusement un simple phrase que Ginny Weasley comprit, il lui avait déjà dit ces quelques mots : « c'est mon tour ». Oui, elle venait de perdre son emprise sur Harry et Drago allait bien en profiter.

Le repas se passa très bien. Hermione s'intégra très vite au groupe de Serpentard, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry. Elle discuta musique avec Gemma, comparant les groupes moldus et sorciers. Elle expliqua aussi à une petite bande de première année comment s'organiser correctement pour les devoirs.

À la fin du repas, Harry et Drago allèrent à l'infirmerie, prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée des recherches sur l'état du blond. Pomfresh les accueillit dans la pièce où elle avait placé le corps du serpentard.

**« -Bonjour, les garçons. Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Comme un fantôme, m'dame. »** plaisanta Drago avant de se faire réprimander par Harry.

**« -On est venu voir comment ça allait.**

**-Oh ! Je dirais : tranquille. Les médicomages de Saint-Mangouste ont emmené les derniers blessés ce matin. Nous allons enfin pouvoir franchement nous penchez sur votre cas, Drago.**

**-On peut faire quelques choses ? »** questionna Harry.

**« -Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas infirmier, Harry... Mais si Drago le veut bien, tu peux lui faire sa toilette quotidienne.**

**-Sa quoi ?**

**-Vous voulez dire qu'il va me...**

**-Oui, Drago : vous lavez. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un adolescent inconscient sentant le fennec dans mon infirmerie. Harry, prenez la bassine là-bas, remplissez la d'eau tiède. Vous trouverez dans mes placards du fond du linge de toilette.**

**-Oui, madame. »**

Harry obéit à l'infirmière et alla chercher ce qu'elle lui avait indiqué, sous les yeux horrifiés de Drago. Le fantôme le suivit jusqu'au lit où son corps était étendu avant de lui demander s'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il pensait. Harry eut alors un petit rire face à la panique du blond.

**« -Tu vas pas faire ta chochote...**

**-Je suis pudique, Potter.**

**-Faut bien te laver.**

**-Ouais mais non, pas comme ça... pas toi... pas avec tes mains...**

**-Tu préfères que Pompom demande à Hagrid de le faire ?**

**-Non... mais tu comprends que c'est un peu embarrassant. »**

Harry soupira... et dire que le blond lui avait déclaré sa flamme quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il fallait le faire alors il le ferait. Cette logique était un peu trop griffondorienne mais réaliste. Harry n'arriva même pas à imaginer Drago puant le chacal rien qu'une seule seconde. Monsieur était bien trop coquet.

Doucement, Harry plongea un gant blanc dans l'eau à peine chaude puis le fit glisser sur les jambes nues du blond. Pomfresh ne lui avait laissé qu'un caleçon sur la peau. Tout en lavant Drago, Harry se mit à remarquer que cette soudaine « intimité » avec le serpentard ne le gênait pas. Après tout, relativisa t-il, il avait l'habitude de voir ses camarades se doucher après les matchs de Quidditch. Mais là, c'était différent quand même. Ce n'était pas un de ses amis, c'était Drago, un garçon qui l'aimait. Finissant le torse blanc du blond, Harry fit glisser son gant sur le bras gauche de Drago. Il passa une première fois sur la Marque des Ténèbres terne puis se tourna légèrement vers Drago, qui l'observait en silence.

**« -Ça t'a fait mal ?**

**-Comme si sa baguette c'était transformée en fer rouge.**

**-Mais, tu le voulais pas, n'est-pas ?**

**-J'en sais rien, Harry. J'ai baigné dans cet univers depuis ma naissance, j'étais programmé à devenir le parfait héritier du bras droit de ce monstre.**

**-C'est un peu comme chez les moldus, les parents racistes font des enfants racistes.**

**-Peut-être mais... mon cœur... je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Avant, plus jeune, j'étais fier de cette idée. Mais j'ai vu des choses horribles et puis je t'aime tant que... j'espérais que tu m'arrêtes, que tu m'éloignes de cette cruauté.**

**-Je suis désolé, Drago, tellement désolé. »** souffla Harry en passant son gant humide sur le visage inerte du blond. **« On trouvera une solution, je te le jure. »**

Harry ravala une larme qui menaçait de s'enfuir de ses yeux puis se pencha vers le front de Drago, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Le fantôme sourit, ce petit geste de tendresse lui faisait apercevoir une lueur d'espoir.

Le soir venu, les Serpentards proposèrent à Hermione de venir les rejoindre à leur dortoir. Elle avait fait une très grande impression à tout le monde et ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle passa la soirée dans leur salle commune. Vers dix heures du soir, Harry alla se coucher. Peu de temps, après, Drago s'excusa puis disparut à travers le mur. Il monta dans la chambre où le brun s'était installé. La seule source de lumière dans la pièce était une petite bougie que Drago éteignit d'un geste de la main. Ce qui était bien quand on était fantôme, c'était qu'on y voyait aussi clair le jour que la nuit. Et Drago apercevait très bien le corps du Griffondor allongé dans le lit à baldaquin.

Le brun dormait déjà à poings fermés. Drago s'avança lentement puis se mit à flotter au-dessus du corps inerte d'Harry. Le blond ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir sceller ses lèvres fines à celles qu'il fixait avec désir, elles qui avaient l'air si suaves. Et alors qu'il contemplait le visage d'Harry, Drago se sentit soudainement tiré vers l'avant. Il voulut crier mais tout devint noir autour de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un petit village anglais, en face d'une maison coquette.

Le sang-pur regarda autour de lui, un couple marchant sur le trottoir d'en face le salua. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Drago se retourna pour faire face au bâtiment. En regardant la boite aux lettres de couleur verte, il vit de fines lettres argentées ressemblant beaucoup à sa propre écriture.

**« -Godric's Hollow... » **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Godric's Hollow, la majorité des sorciers connaissait le nom de ce petit village. Drago savait que c'était le lieu de naissance d'un des quatre fondateurs, d'où son nom. Pourtant toutes les maisons étaient construites de manières moldues et celle devant Drago en était l'exemple même. Mais elle était à son goût : le jardin était très bien entretenu et la maison avait une jolie architecture : simple mais recherchée.

Le jeune sorcier blond passa le petit portillon blanc puis s'avança dans l'allée bordée de géraniums multicolores. Il s'arrêta au niveau du perron pour observer les quelques objets abandonnés sur la terrasse. Il y avait un banc, un petit cheval à bascule et quelques pots de fleurs bien garnis. Drago sourit doucement avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Tout était en ordre, le ménage y était fait à la perfection. Tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur était décoré avec soin et style tout en restant très simple, pas vraiment tape à l'œil malgré le travail effectué pour décorer les pièces.

Drago visita le salon où objets moldus et sorciers « vivaient » en harmonie, la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon et une salle à manger de taille modeste. Dans cette dernière pièce, Drago fut surpris d'y découvrir un arbre généalogie peint sur le haut de la cheminée. Il s'en approcha et eut un hoquet en lisant le nom des Potter au dessus de toutes les branches. Les yeux gris du sang-pur lurent de nombreux prénoms de sorciers avant de tomber sur celui d'Harry. Ses doigts fins caressèrent lentement la peinture puis suivirent le trait fin et doré qui liait le nom du Griffondor au... sien. Stupéfait, Drago lâcha un juron alors que ses yeux suivaient deux autres petits traits généalogiques provenant du lien entre leurs deux noms.

Le bruit d'un objet tombant sur du parquet détacha son attention du mur en face de lui. Il se tourna vers la direction du bruit. Cela devait être au deuxième étage de la maison. Il monta donc rapidement l'escalier. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Drago vit que le premier étage comportait trois chambres et une salle de bain. Montant tout aussi rapidement la dizaine de marches qui le mena au dernier étage, il aperçu une silhouette dans l'unique pièce.

**« -Qui est là ? »** demanda t-il en entrant d'une une grande chambre.

La personne se retourna et Drago fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Le Griffondor avait dans la main un cadre photo qu'il avait sûrement du faire tomber sur le parquet en chêne. Il avait l'air aussi paumé que Drago, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette maison. Mais le blond remarqua tout de suite l'air gêné du brun.

**« -Ça ne va pas ?**

**-Euh... si si, c'est juste cet endroit... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-J'en sais rien... C'est étrange, je me souviens de ma chambre à Poudlard.**

**-Et moi de m'être endormi... tu es venu dans la chambre après ?**

**-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien... »** déclara Drago avant de regarder ce que tenait Harry. **« Tu regardais quoi ?**

**-Une photographie de... de nous. Tu devrais voir ça, c'est bizarre... »**

Drago sourit et voulut dire au brun que rien n'était vraiment bizarre dans le monde des sorciers mais il comprit ce que voulait dire Harry en voyant la photographie. A première vue, elle était normale : Harry et lui posaient, la magie faisant bouger leurs silhouettes. Mais un détail rendait vraiment cette photographie bizarre : le ventre bien arrondi d'Harry, assit tranquillement dans un confortable rocking chair. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que les joues du Griffondor devenaient rouges.

**« -Te moques pas ! C'est pas drôle !**

**-Non, je ris parce que...**

**-Parce que ?**

**-Ce village, cette maison, cette photo... c'est tout ce que j'aurais aimé... nos noms liés dans un arbre généalogique, une belle maison familiale...**

**-Mais alors comment ça se fait qu'on soit ici tout les deux ? Ça n'a aucun sens... »** fit remarquer Harry avant un moment de silence. **« A moins que...**

**-A moins que nous ne soyons pas dans la réalité.**

**-Une sorte de fantasme ?**

**-Tu dormais, peut être que tu rêvais et je me suis pencher vers toi. Peut être que mon âme a été aspirée dans ton rêve ? Mais ça voudrait dire que... pourquoi tu rêvais de cette maison ? **» questionna Drago.

Harry rougit subitement avant de reprendre le cadre et de le reposer sur la commode. Drago ricana doucement puis s'avança un peu plus vers le brun. Il posa ses mains pâles sur les épaules d'Harry. Elles glissèrent tendrement sur ses omoplates avant de prendre la direction de ses côtes flottantes puis de son buste. Lentement, Drago posa son menton sur l'une des clavicules d'Harry, sans relâcher l'emprise de ses mains.

**« -Tu rêvais qu'on pouvait construire quelque chose ?**

**-Eh ben... Tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous me trouble beaucoup. Je suis bien avec toi, vraiment. Mais je me pose pas mal de question...**

**-Comme : es-tu amoureux de moi ? Peux-tu aimer un autre garçon ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu sais, beaucoup de personnes disent que l'amour ce n'est qu'un truc chimique dans le cerveau. Qu'on commence par bien s'entendre avec une personne puis on s'habitue à elle et on tient de plus en plus à sa présence auprès de nous.**

**-Disons que je crois vraiment au grand amour... au coup de foudre.**

**-Ouaip... moi je l'ai eu pour toi, je me suis habitué à t'avoir dans ma vie mais tu étais si distant... je voulais que tu te rapproches de moi... »** souffla Drago contre l'oreille du brun.

**« -Tu sais, je... je crois que je commence aussi à tenir à toi. Je commence à te découvrir sous ton véritable jour et j'aime ça.**

**-Ce que tu me dis me rends heureux, Harry. Je t'aime tant. »**

Drago resserra légèrement son étreinte et glissa un léger baiser sur le cou d'Harry qui frissonna. Les mains du blond glissèrent lentement sous le tee-shirt du brun, il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de caresser ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il sentait bien qu'Harry succombait peu à peu à ses charmes mais il continuait à le comparer à un cheval sauvage : Harry commençait à lui faire confiance mais avant qu'il puisse espérer le dompter, il devait faire très attention à ne pas le faire fuir. Pourtant, Harry resta contre son corps. Même mieux, il se tourna pour faire face à Drago et l'enlacer à son tour.

**« -Je ne sais pas si tout cela ne va pas trop vite...**

**-Le bonheur n'attend pas. L'amour c'est comme une fleur, Harry : il faut constamment prendre soin d'elle, toujours lui apporter de l'attention.**

**-Mais tu crois vraiment qu'on peut construire quelque chose ? Le monde ne va-t-il pas te voir comme le mangemort, fils de mangemort ?**

**-Tout ça c'est comme un serpent au venin dangereux que le charmeur a rendu totalement inoffensif. Je promets de toujours t'aimer, de toujours t'être fidèle et loyal. Et si cela fait notre bonheur, alors je changerais. Exit le sorcier froid et snob, je me plierais à toutes tes volontés, ****je leur montrerais ce** **que je te fais découvrir : le véritable visage des Malefoy. Et si je dois renier ma famille pour toi, je le ferais et père comprendra.**

**-Tu sembles vouloir tout faire pour moi...**

**-Tu n'as pas idée de la grandeur de mon amour. Si je pouvais, je te promettrais la Lune. »** chuchota Drago contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns sourit avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles du blond. Le baiser chaste prit une tournure plus langoureuse lorsque les mains de Drago se retrouvèrent sur les fesses fermes d'Harry. Ce dernier fit tomber la chemise du sang-pur puis se fut au tour de son tee-shirt de glisser au sol. Tous les deux, torses nus, Harry remarqua la cicatrice qu'il avait infligée à Drago, quelques années plus tôt. Il la caressa du bout des doigts mais ceux de Drago vinrent capturer son menton pour lui redresser la tête afin de permettre à leurs bouches de se rencontrer encore une fois. La langue du blond chercha sa semblable pour une danse enflammée et Harry se laissa définitivement emporter dans le tourbillon de toutes ses caresses.

Captivé par les baisers langoureux de Drago, Harry sursauta en sentant les mains pâles du blond glisser lentement vers l'avant de son pantalon. Tandis qu'elles caressaient l'intimité d'Harry, ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les orbites orageuses de son amant. Leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs souffles courts, trahissant leurs désirs. Drago murmura un faible « fais-moi confiance » alors que les lèvres d'Harry allèrent chercher la peau de son cou. Peu de temps après, une des mains du blond se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur du pantalon du brun pour venir en contact de son intimité. Prit du plaisir de se faire ainsi caresser, Harry gémit puis embrassa férocement Drago. Pendant ce baiser, le blond ouvrit la ceinture du brun puis, lentement, déboutonna son pantalon.

Drago sentit le sexe d'Harry gonfler sous l'effet de ses caresses, il le sentit fléchir et s'abandonner quasiment entièrement au contact de sa main. Peu de temps après, le Griffondor se retrouva allongé sur le grand lit. Drago lui ôta son pantalon puis fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le brun se redressa sur les coudes alors que le blond s'agenouillait devant lui. Drago commença par embrasser ses fins abdominaux puis ses lèvres descendirent vers son bas ventre dans une cascade de baisers. Harry observa la scène, le visage de Drago juste au-dessus de son sexe tendu. Il lâcha un juron en se rallongeant en sentant la bouche du blond embrasser tendrement son sexe. Un baiser, puis deux, puis trois et puis une langue vorace venant conquérir son intimité.

Drago lècha le pénis d'Harry, de bas en haut, en prenant bien soin d'accentuer sa caresse à l'extrémité du sexe gonflé du Griffondor. Et puis, il le prit totalement en bouche alors que ses mains venaient caresser les cuisses qui s'offraient à lui, les écartant un peu plus. Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer davantage le brun, Drago amena l'une de ses mains sur les testicules d'Harry pour venir lui caresser l'entrée de son antre. Le sorcier aux yeux verts appréciait ses caresses, gémissant et râlant à chaque nouveau contact.

La langue de Drago quitta le pénis d'Harry pour venir embrasser ses testicules. Il prit l'une d'elle entièrement en bouche et la fit rouler avec sa langue. Après quelques minutes, il relâcha sa captive pour la caresser de son nez avant de retourner vers le pénis encore bien dressé. Les mains d'Harry vinrent d'elles-mêmes de poser sur la tête de Drago, l'invitant inconsciemment à continuer sa douce torture. Les vas-et-viens de la bouche du blond se firent alors plus insistants, plus rapides, plus avides. Le bassin du brun se mit alors involontairement à se soulever par à coup, preuve que Harry s'était définitivement perdu dans le tourbillon du plaisir que lui procurait Drago.

Les doigts d'Harry se glissèrent dans la douce chevelure de Drago alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort, signe de sa libération prochaine. Le blond relâcha un moment son emprise avant de réattaquer le sexe qui s'offrait à lui. Le prenant jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge, Drago sentit soudain Harry jouir dans sa bouche. Pas le moins du monde offusqué, il avala chaque goutte d'Harry, s'étant lui même libérer sur le sol de la chambre. Le pantalon baissé sur ses genoux, Drago se releva pour venir s'allonger contre Harry qu'il embrassa tendrement. Les pupilles vertes dilatées par le plaisir se perdirent vers le plafond alors que les mains pâles du sang-pur caressaient doucement la poitrine d'Harry. Après un moment, ce dernier reprit ses esprits.

**« -C'était la première fois que...**

**-J'espère t'avoir fait goutter au meilleur.**

**-Vantard.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry Potter.**

**-Est-ce que ce qui vient de se passer signifie que toi et moi... on...**

**-Seulement si tu le souhaites.**

**-Je le veux. »** souffla Harry en se serrant contre Drago.

Ce dernier embrassa les lèvres de son nouveau petit ami alors que le décor autour d'eux se brouilla. Il se sentit ensuite tiré vers l'arrière et se retrouva soudain dans sa chambre, à Poudlard. Harry dormait tranquillement dans son lit, malgré la tâche sombre situé près de son bas ventre. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent dans un sourire, non ce n'était pas un rêve... enfin, pas vraiment...

**« -Bonne nuit mon cœur. »**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry se leva le lendemain pile pour le petit-déjeuner. Drago attendait patiemment son réveil, assis sur son ancien bureau. Le fantôme sourit tendrement avant de glisser vers le jeune Griffondor. Ses lèvres transparentes frôlèrent la joue chaude de sorcier.

**« -Salut, amour.**

**-Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions vraiment ensembles...**

**-Oui, amour, nous étions ensembles.**

**-J'aimerais tant te serrer contre moi, Drago.**

**-On trouvera un moyen que ça se réalise enfin. »** le rassura le fantôme.

**« -Et on restera ensembles pour la vie.**

**-Je ferais de toi le plus heureux des hommes. Je serais capable de te couvrir d'or et de diamant, de soie et de Cachemire.**

**-Je veux juste vivre auprès de toi. J'ai enfin trouvé ma moitié et cela me suffit. »**

Drago sourit à nouveau en couvrant Harry d'un regard des plus amoureux. Ils descendirent ensuite ensembles jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le sourire niais du brun et la silhouette translucide du blond qui le frôlait sans cesse furent immédiatement remarqués par les personnes déjà présentes dans le grand réfectoire. Gemma et Hermione se décalèrent pour faire une place à Harry et une fois qu'il fut assis, elles demandèrent d'une même voix ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils soient plus proches que la vieille.

**« -Il s'est passé un truc génial cette nuit, Drago a réussit à entrer dans un de mes rêves... c'était comme s'il était vraiment là.**

**-Oh ! C'est si mignon... » **gloussèrent-elles.

**« -Et, nous venons de décider d'un commun accord que lorsqu'il sera guérit, nous serons officiellement ensembles.**

**-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.**

**-Ca va être formidable de vous voir vraiment tous les deux ensembles. Vous formez déjà un si joli couple. »**

Le reste des élèves assis à la table des Serpentards, remarqua Harry venaient désormais des autres maisons, rirent puis félicitèrent le couple nouvellement formé, même si quelques vert et argent taquinèrent leur camarade. Mais à une autre table, on riait moins. À la table des Griffondor, en effet, Neville tentait de calmer et raisonner la plus jeune des Weasley. Il avait beau lui expliquer que le bonheur d'autrui contait le plus, la jeune fille fulminait et se promettait intérieurement de tout faire pour récupérer son petit-ami. Mais l'héritier des Londubat perdit la bataille quand Ron se mit aussi à marmonner dans sa barbe. Finalement, Neville prit son courage de Griffondor et se leva brusquement.

**« -Vous êtes chiants vous deux ! Et égoïstes ! »**

Les rires de la table des Serpentard cessèrent et tous suivirent des yeux le jeune sorcier qui s'approchait rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant le fantôme de Drago et lui demanda s'il pouvait désormais se joindre à eux. Le blond hocha simplement la tête, les autres avaient décidé de ne plus commettre les erreurs du passé et de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Drago décidèrent de consacrer cette journée à eux seuls. Ils se promenèrent d'abord le long du lac puis se retrouvèrent ensuite à côté du stade de Quidditch. Là, ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs du gradin sud. Ils discutèrent des nombreuses équipes anglaises mais surtout de leurs matches. Harry avoua alors qu'il se voyait bien joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

**« -C'est un beau projet, Harry.**

**-Et toi, que vas-tu faire après tout ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore... j'aimerais étudier la médicomagie mais je ne finirais pas hériter des affaires de père.**

**-Mais, tu crois qu'il va ne pas perdre toute son influence au Ministère ?**

**-Il n'a pas que sa place au Ministère, d'ailleurs il n'y travaille pas. Notre famille a investit dans de nombreux domaines : Quidditch, industrie, commerce... notre famille pourra rester à la maison pendant encore des centaines de générations. »** affirma Drago, souriant. Mais il perdit soudainement son sourire.

Harry le vit regarder à droite et à gauche, intrigué. Il lui demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Drago lui répondit qu'il entendait des bruits de pas, comme des talons sur du carrelage. Harry ne comprit pas, il n'y avait que de l'herbe autour d'eux. Drago annonça aussi qu'il entendait une voix de femme. Harry se leva, perplexe. Des dizaines d'hypothèses se formaient dans sa tête mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le fantôme de Drago s'écrouler au sol et se tenir la gorge comme s'il étouffait qu'il comprit. Une personne faisait une nouvelle fois du mal au corps du blond. Prit de peur, il resta d'abord auprès du fantôme, tentant de le calmer, de le rassurer comme s'il était victime d'une crise de panique. Mais la silhouette translucide de Drago s'effaça rapidement et Harry se retrouva seul, agenouillé sur la pelouse du château.

Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour dans ses veines. L'adrénaline et la colère l'envahissant, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le château semblait baisser tous les obstacles sur son chemin : les portes s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes, les escaliers le menèrent directement au troisième étage. Criant dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, il alerta de ses hurlements l'infirmière et le professeur de botanique Chourave.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la réserve et se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie, à la suite d'Harry. Ginny Weasley était penchée sur le corps inerte de Drago et riait comme une damnée. L'arrivée des trois autres la surprit. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais le mur sembla trouver soudainement vie et l'attraper, les pierres enveloppèrent son corps, ne laissant que sa tête sortir du mur. Elle hurla rageusement, les yeux remplis de folie. Pomfresh accourut au chevet de Drago et fit ses premiers examens. Ahurit, Harry répéta sans cesse que le blond avait disparu sous ses yeux.

Après un long moment, Pomfresh se redressa, la mine grave. Le professeur Chourave prit alors son étudiant dans ses bras en demandant comment allait le jeune Serpentard. L'infirmière hocha négativement la tête avant d'annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le blond, Ginevra Weasley l'avait étranglé. Le monde sembla alors s'écrouler autour d'Harry qui se mit à hurler de plus belle alors que Ginny criait sa victoire. Selon elle, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Harry alors Drago ne l'aurait pas non plus. Les cris de douleur d'Harry retentirent dans tout le château, alertant les autres habitants qu'un événement grave venait de se dérouler. De nombreux étudiants et professeurs accoururent au troisième étage alors que les murs de l'école tremblaient.

Harry finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son professeur et se précipita contre le corps froid de Drago. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et fine du Serpentard alors que ses lèvres embrassaient désespérément son front pâle. Il répéta plusieurs fois le prénom de son ancien rival alors que les fantômes arrivaient à leur tour, même Peeve les accompagnait.

**« -Pauvre garçon, »** souffla la Dame Grise alors que le Baron Sanglant regrettait l'un des meilleurs pensionnaires de sa maison.

**« -Je refuse de te perdre, Drago. J'ai déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers... je t'aime... »** murmura Harry au-dessus du visage de Drago.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors qu'il embrassait les lèvres du blond. Il se passa alors une chose étrange, pleine de magie. Le corps inerte du blond se réchauffa brusquement alors qu'une puissante vague de magie s'échappait de son corps. Tous furent projetés en arrière alors que l'onde se propageait dans tout le château. Après un instant, Harry se releva lentement. Allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le corps de Drago fut pris de spasmes puis le jeune sorcier se redressa brusquement, victime d'une violente quinte de toux.

**« -Drago ! Drago, tu es vivant ! »**

Le blond reprit son souffle avant de sourire au Griffondor qui se précipitait contre lui. En professionnel aguerrit, Pomfresh s'approcha pour analyser l'état de santé de son patient. Rien. Drago n'avait aucune séquelle. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été transformé en fantôme. Elle lui demanda s'il se souvenait de quelques choses en particulier qui pouvait expliquer ce phénomène. Drago hocha d'abord négativement la tête avant de se raviser.

**« -Je me souviens de les avoir vu. Les quatre fondateurs et Weasley.**

**-Et ?**

**-C'était comme ici à Poudlard, ils parlaient d'un passé réparé... Salazar a expliqué qu'il avait fait une erreur mais qu'Harry et moi, nous l'avions réparée.**

**-Et c'est tout ? Tu penses que c'est leur magie ou un truc comme ça qui t'a rendu comme ça ?**

**-J'en sais rien... la magie de Poudlard peut faire des trucs incroyable parfois. Qu'en dites-vous, Pomfresh ?**

**-Avec la magie, tout est possible. Surtout que ces lieux regorgent d'une magie très puissante et ancienne. Ont-ils dit quelque chose d'autre sur ce passé détruit ?**

**-Ils ont juste dit une chose comme... « Quatre maisons mais une seule famille, telle sera notre nouvelle devise ». Et puis, Fred m'a poussé en arrière.**

**-Ceci est bien étrange...**

**-Il y a plus étrange madame Pomfresh, »** déclara un élève de quatrième année, derrière eux.

Il y avait, en effet, des événements tout aussi étranges. Les murs de l'infirmerie, comme tous ceux de l'école scintillaient de milles feux. La vie semblait animer le château, comme si les Fondateurs lui avaient redonné son âme en même temps qu'ils avaient renvoyé Drago dans son corps. Mais Harry et Drago remarquèrent aussi autre chose d'inhabituelle : parmi les fantômes de Poudlard se trouvait un jeune homme, habillé presque de la même manière que le Baron Sanglant qui l'enlaçait chaleureusement. Ce nouveau fantôme était familier pour Harry mais il eut du mal à se souvenir où il l'avait vu... c'est en remarquant l'absence de l'esprit frappeur qu'il comprit qui était le fantôme.

**« -Peeves ?! Mais c'est Peeves !**

**-Oui, sir Potter. Je suis enfin libérer de ma malédiction...**

**-Ta malédiction ? »** questionna Drago, cherchant à comprendre le chapitre qu'il venait de louper.

**« -Oui, Lord Malefoy. Quand le Seigneur Serpentard a décidé d'effacer la mémoire du chevalier Griffondor, je fus rongé par les remords. La Dragoncelle me frappa et lorsque je mourus, le château me transforma en esprit frappeur pour me punir d'avoir brisé l'espoir que les quatre maisons s'unissent. Je ne retrouverais mon apparence normale de fantôme que si les maisons du mage Serpentard et du guerrier Griffondor redevenaient proches et unies.**

**-Vous êtes à vous deux, mes chers enfants, le symbole de ce renouveau pour l'école. »** affirma le moine fantôme, gardien de la maison de Poussouffle.

Le regard métallique de Drago croisa le regard émeraude de son petit-ami alors que Ginny se remettait à crier sa colère. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête leva sa main pour la faire taire. Il déclara ensuite que ses actes n'étaient pas digne de la maison des griffons ni même du château en lui-même. Les fantômes hochèrent ensembles leurs têtes transparentes puis d'une seule et même voix la bannirent de l'école, ainsi que ses descendants. L'instant d'après, le mur la libéra alors que deux des professeurs l'escortèrent hors des murs du château où des Aurors l'emmenèrent.

Le soir venu, Drago reçut l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Harry et Gemma l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard où le reste de ses camarades l'attendait pour faire la fête. Tous s'amusèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Vers trois heures, Harry et Drago s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de l'ancien préfet. Exténué, le blond se jeta sur le lit en baldaquin alors que le brun tentait de l'aider à se déshabiller. Et alors qu'il essayait de lui enlever son pantalon, Harry sentit les mains pâles de Drago le tirer vers lui. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il venait embrasser son petit-ami avec passion. Ils étaient enfin réunis et Drago avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et il en profita, dans son lit mais aussi dans leur salle de bain privative...

HPDM *_* HPDM *_* HPDM *_* HPDM *_* HPDM *_* HPDM *_* HPDM *_* HPDM *_*

C'était l'effervescence sur le quai 9 ¾ en ce jour de rentrée. Les enfants, qu'ils soient nouveaux à Poudlard ou en fin de scolarité, chahutaient dans la gare sorcière alors que leurs parents étaient divisés entre l'inquiétude de les laisser partir et le bonheur de les savoir sur le chemin de la maturité et de l'indépendance. Et parmi tous ces parents, un couple tentaient de se frayer un chemin, plusieurs mètres derrière leurs jumeaux de onze ans.

**« -Tu paries toujours qu'ils seront à Serpentard ?**

**-Ma famille a toujours fait partie de cette noble maison.**

**-Pas moi... et puis, après tout : on sera toujours fier de ces deux petits monstres.**

**-Père fera quand même une crise si l'un d'eux n'est pas à Serpentard.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, au pire, nous enverrons Lucius en vacances aux Seychelles. »** plaisanta Harry Potter en s'accrochant au bras de son époux.

**«-Tiens regarde, Scorpius et James sont avec Hermione. »**

Le couple s'approcha de ses jumeaux et de leur amie, nouvellement élue Ministre de la Magie. La sorcière les enlaça pour les saluer alors qu'un sorcier venait de transplaner à côté d'eux. Lucius Malefoy avait été libéré le lendemain du réveil de son fils et après plusieurs années de pénitences, Hermione l'avait désigné comme Conseiller aux Finances au sein du Ministère. L'homme et son fils avaient réussit à redorer le blason de leur famille et le mariage de Drago et Harry avait finalisé leur nouvelle réputation de sorciers respectables.

**« -Où est votre fille, Hermione ?**

**-Elle est déjà dans le train avec son père. Je crois qu'elle est toujours aussi excitée par la rentrée, même si c'est sa deuxième année.**

**-J'espère que mes petits-fils prendront exemple sur elle pour leurs études. Même pour une Serdaigle, avoir uniquement des Optimal est un record. »** affirma Lucius en jetant un regard sur ses deux jeunes héritiers.

Harry et Drago sourirent avant d'embrasser leurs fils qui se précipitèrent dans le train, à la recherche de leur « cousine ». Peu de temps après, l'époux d'Hermione descendit du wagon et vient les saluer. Théodore Nott fut comme Lucius Malefoy libéré peu de temps après l'arrestation de Ginnevra Weasley, qui avait finit par avouer l'avoir ensorcelé pour tuer Drago.

Le train siffla alors que le groupe d'adulte faisait un dernier signe à leurs enfants, confortablement installés dans le Poudlard Express. Et alors que le train s'éloignait rapidement, Lucius affirma que la maison de Serpentard venait de gagner deux nouveaux élèves prometteurs. Sans se soucier que le lendemain, son fils recevait une lettre indiquant que Scorpius et James Potter-Malefoy, après plus de dix minutes entre les « mains » du Choixpeau, furent envoyés à Serpentard et à Griffondor. Et comme son époux l'avait prédit, ils durent envoyer le patriarche de la famille en vacances aux Seychelles pendant un mois avant qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'un de ses héritiers puisse étudier avec les Rouges et Or.

Et cela ne faisait que commencer...


End file.
